


Seamista Drabbles and Ask Prompt Fics

by alysurr



Series: Seamista One Shots [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: Based on tumblr inbox prompts, but too short for their own fics.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: Seamista One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913623
Kudos: 18





	1. “It’s All My Fault”

“It’s all my fault,” Mermista muttered after they entered the bedroom and the door was securely locked behind them, anxiously stroking her braid in her hands. 

“You couldn’t have known, dearest,” Sea Hawk said, pulling her into an embrace. She was frozen where she stood, not moving into his embrace like she normally would when they were alone. 

“I should have—” Mermista choked. “I should have been there for them. My people. I’ve failed as a Princess.” Suddenly she went limp against him, and he felt her tears dampening his shirt as she choked out a sob. 

“Shh, shh, let’s get you comfortable,” Sea Hawk said softly as he moved to pick her up, carrying her to the bed. He laid her there and she curled up into the fetal position, hugging one of the pillows to her chest and sobbing into it. He took off her shoes for her, then removed his boots before climbing in after her, pulling the blanket over them. 

He held her for some time, stroking her hair and softly singing to her an old lullaby from his childhood. Eventually the sobs subsided into sniffles and quieted altogether. By then, Sea Hawk had taken her hair out of its braid and was running his fingers through it, unraveling it. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he hummed to her. 

“Want to change into something more comfortable?” He asked, and Mermista nodded. She sat up as he got out of the bed, removing his jacket and draping it over the ottoman at the foot of the bed. 

Normally they didn’t unpack when they stayed at Bright Moon, but after too many trips home via teleportation with Glimmer for more clothes they decided they were going to be there long enough to actually utilize the drawers. Mermista scoffed. Now she wasn’t sure when she would see her home again. Tears were welling up in her eyes again as Sea Hawk rummaged through the dresser. 

He returned to her side, took a handkerchief and gently wiped her face with it. She took it from him when he was done and blew her nose, then set it on the nightstand. 

“Thanks,” she whispered. 

“Arms up,” Sea Hawk commanded, taking her top off and replacing it with her favorite night shirt when she did. It was actually one of his—oversized and extra long, made of soft blue fabric, a little threadbare from her wearing it on nights he didn’t stay with her. She moved her hips to take off her leggings, and he kneeled in front of her to put a pair of fuzzy wool socks on her feet, kissing her knee softly as he did. He helped her get into a pair of soft gray sweatpants, her absolute favorite for that time of the month when she was grumpy and bloated and just wanted peace. 

She flopped back down on the bed and grabbed a pillow, pulling it to her chest. Sea Hawk joined her a few moments later, in his own pajamas. He sat cross-legged and pulled her up into his lap, holding her for just a few moments. 

He reached for the brush from the nightstand, taking her hair in his hand, and began to brush it gently. As he did, she started choking up and crying again. 

“Let it out, darling. We are going to return to Salineas and take it back with the rebellion, this fight is not ove, my love, but today, just let it out.”

After some time, the sobbing quieted down and she leaned back into him before pulling him down to the bed with her. She buried her face in his chest, and it wasn’t long before she was fast asleep in his arms. Shortly after, the sound of her breathing lulled him to sleep too. 

Mermista woke up groggy and congested, her eyes sore and her mouth dry. She took Sea Hawk’s shoulder and shook him gently to wake him up. 

“Hey, dearest,” he said, lifting a hand to his mouth to cover a yawn. The room was dark, illuminated only by the soft light of the moons through the window. “I think we slept through dinner. Want to sneak down to the kitchens and see what we can find?”

Mermista nodded, eternally grateful that Sea Hawk always knew exactly what she wanted or needed without having to hear it. 

She thought that, maybe that’s what she loved about him the most. 

Gross. 


	2. “No one’s going to hurt you.”

Throughout the pregnancy, it felt like Mermista’s subconscious was trying to drive her insane. She’d wake up covered in cold sweat, the crashing of waves against cliffs coming loudly through the window. Blankets tangled around limbs. Sometimes Sea Hawk woke up before she did, other nights he would still be sleeping soundly next to her when she finally broke free from the nightmares. Tonight wasn’t one of those nights. He shook her awake, narrowly dodging a punch as she tried to get him off of her. 

“Darling, dearest, it’s okay, my love, no one’s going to hurt you.”

Finally realizing where she was, she sat up, hugging him tightly, a task that was getting harder every week as her belly grew. She was due in two weeks now, but because she was higher risk even this late in the term, they were set to sail to Mystacor tomorrow. 

“He was trying to take him away,” Mermista sobbed, rubbing the scar on the back of her neck furiously. “He showed up in M-m-mystacor and snatched him right out of my arms. He chipped him! His eyes—” her sobbing took over her voice, and Sea Hawk rubbed her back. 

He didn’t have to ask who. It was Horde Prime, always Horde Prime. Before it might have been Catra or Hordak, but as the alliance grew stronger and relationships were built with them, it was Prime. 

“He’s gone, my love.” Sea Hawk pulled back, putting his hands on her shoulders. “She-Ra made sure he will never be around to hurt any of us again. Not my Sea-Ra.” Mermista snorted at the name, an old fantasy, as he kissed her forehead. He moved a hand to wipe the tears off of her face, then dropped it down to her stomach. “Especially not our little Storm.” 

Mermista nodded, placing her hand on Sea Hawk’s.

“I’m so scared,” she said after a few moments. “I’m so scared we’re going to fuck him up, with or without Prime’s meddling.”

“You're going to be a wonderful mother, Mermista. Our baby is already so loved,” Sea Hawk assured her, pressing his forehead to hers. As he did, the baby began to stretch, pressing against the place their hands rested. 

They looked up at each other at the same time with matching goofy grins.

“I think he’s trying to tell us something,” Sea Hawk said, moving his hand across her stomach. 

“Yeah, ‘I love sitting right on my mom’s bladder,’” Mermista laughed, wiping under her eyes and moving to get up, using Sea Hawk’s shoulder to support herself. She leaned back to stretch her shoulders and back before making her way to the bathroom. 

Knowing she’d be a few minutes at least, Sea Hawk ran out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. 

He returned just as she sat down on the bed with a plate full of cookies that she’d been craving the last few months and two mugs of hot chocolate. 

She leaned back against the headboard, face washed and her hair pulled into a bun. “Stop,” she said when he sat down on the edge of the bed and handed hers over. She took a sip, closing her eyes as she savored the taste. “You really know the way to a woman’s heart.”

“Only one woman,” Sea Hawk replied, causing Mermista to roll her eyes as she took a cookie from the plate. 


End file.
